It may be desirable to form items using materials such as fabric. For example, wearable items may be formed from fabric. Some wearable items may include sensing circuitry. Electronic equipment may use information from the sensing circuitry in controlling a system or performing other tasks.
If care is not taken, fabric-based items such as these may not offer desired features. For example, a fabric-based item with sensing circuitry may be awkward to use, may not have an attractive appearance, or may not gather measurements accurately.